1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus with a paper saving function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A facsimile apparatus with a paper saving function is known. Such a prior art facsimile apparatus with a paper saving function can record a transmitted video signal indicative of a copy with the paper feeding rate reduced in the paper saving mode.
In the normal mode, such a prior art facsimile apparatus feeds a recording paper such that reproducing size ratios in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction (paper feeding direction) are 1:1. However, in order to save the recording paper, for example, to prevent the running out of the recording paper during reception of transmitted facsimile signal, a paper consumption can be reduced by reducing the paper feeding rate. This mode is referred to as the paper saving mode.
FIG. 14 is a block diagram of such a prior art facsimile apparatus with the paper saving function.
This prior art facsimile comprises an interface (I/F) circuit 32 for communicating with a telephone line 31, facsimile (FAX) signal receiving circuit 33 for receiving a facsimile signal incoming from the telephone line 31, a control circuit 35 for controlling respective portions in this apparatus, a paper saving mode requesting circuit 34 for setting a paper saving mode requesting flag to the control circuit 35, a paper running out detection circuit 37 for detecting whether an amount of the remaining recording paper is less than a given value, and a printer 36 for recording the received facsimile signal on a recording paper.
FIG. 15 shows a flow chart for showing the operation of the prior art facsimile apparatus shown in FIG. 14.
In step 21, the control circuit 35 detects a transmitted facsimile signal incoming from the telephone line 31. In the following step 22, the control circuit 35 judges whether a paper saving mode requesting signal from the paper saving mode requesting circuit 34 is present and whether or not the paper saving printing is necessary by checking whether or not the amount of the remaining recording paper is less than the given value through the paper running out detection circuit 37. If the paper saving mode signal is present and the amount of the remaining recording paper is less than the given value, the control circuit 35 executes a half size printing, i.e., the received facsimile signal is recorded with the paper feeding rate reduced to 1/2. In step 22, the answer is NO, the control circuit 35 executes the normal size printing in step 23. After steps 23 and 24, the control circuit 35 terminates the communication and printing operation in step 25.
However, there is a problem that if the facsimile signal is recorded in the half size printing mode due to the running out of the recording paper as well as if the user desires to obtain the received copy printed in the normal size mode, the user should request the calling party to send the copy again.
Another prior art facsimile apparatus having a video memory for storing the received facsimile signal is known. Such a prior art facsimile apparatus stores video data of all transmitted copies in the video memory. After reception of the transmitted copies, the user can print out the stored copies on the recording paper in the normal size printing mode. However, there is a problem that the capacity of the video memory will be large because all copies should be stored or there is a problem that the risk that the running out of the video memory may occur during receiving the facsimile signal is high. Moreover, in such prior art facsimile apparatus, the stored data of copies is erased or caused to be invalid if a printed copy is present.